The Arctic Wasteland
The Arctic Wasteland is an area north of the Equestrian Wasteland, close to the original location of the Crystal Empire and further north than Wintertrot. Notable Locations Despite being a frozen wasteland, the Arctic Wasteland is home to many ponies and many notable locations Stable 124 An operational Vault whose Water Talisman breaks down after 200 years of operation. Healing Heart and Arctic Breeze were born here. Stable 141 A dead Vault that has been completely abandoned. How and why this is is currently unknown. Crystal Empire A Pre-War city that was cursed to disappear by Princess Cadence to save the populace. It returns during the story. Gem Arrow was born here, during the time it was in stasis. Towns *Midway: The first town reached by Healing Heart. Small in population, and has trouble with the Scorpion Gang. *Fartrot: The 'base of operations' of Cirrus. *Cliffside: A town on the Western Cliff. *Kingsfall: A town on the Eastern Cliff. Stable-Tec North HQ A Stable-Tec facility that has long since been abandoned and is now occupied by the Bloodied Hoof Gang. Steel Rangers Outpost A small outpost for the Steel Rangers, located on the Eastern Cliff. It was originally a Ministry of Wartime Technology hub. Badlands Hero Compound The home facility of all the Mercenary companies in the Arctic Wasteland. Provides accomodation and food to all for a price, though Mercenaries get a sizable discount. Originally a Ministry of Morale hub. Factions Mercenaries Three Claws The Three Claws is the largest of the Arctic Wasteland mercenary companies, with over 100 members (quite a sizable amount compared to other companies) and acts at the owner of the Badlands Hero Compound. Barricade and her brother are members. Others *Hellhound Stompers: A small, elite and very loud group of mercenaries that specialise in taking out large creatures such as Hellhounds or Manticores. *Deathclaws: Bordering on Raiders in terms of behaviour, they are the second-largest group of mercenaries in the Arctic Wasteland. Raider Gangs *Bloodied Hoof: The largest of the Raider Gangs, though they do not have access to as much wealth per individual. *Scorpion: The second-largest of the Raider Gangs. A little better armed than the Bloodied Hoof, but lacks the numbers to be nothing more than equal. *Many, many minor groups that together outnumber the Bloodied Hoof by quite a lot. Geography The area is almost always coated in snow, so the full geography is hard to define. However, it is known that most of the area is rocky or muddy, with a few Pre-War-magically-enhanced areas designed for growing food in said environment. Two cliffs flank either side of the area, each of which have a Stable somewhere. The south of this bottleneck leads on to the rest of the Equestrian Wasteland, through Wintertrot, and the north leads to the North Pole. Wildlife Not many creatures live in the snow itself. However, there are quite a few dangerous species. *Arctic Manticores are frequent enough that many routes are cut off for fear of approaching them in travels. They are identical to Manticores except for a snow-based colour scheme. *Hellhounds have their own underground area, taking control of an unfinished, unnumbered Stable plus their own tunnels. These Hellounds differ from others in the fact that they more closely resemble huskeys then more urban species of dogs. *Mutated insects are common in underground, heated and abandoned areas, of which are fairly frequent. *Balefire Phoenixes, having a high enough body temperature to withstand the cold, are one of the only other creatures that live openly in the area. Category:Locations (Warmth of the Heart) Category:Locations